


Fanart of A Trail of Light and Warmth

by horseboneologist



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aziraphale is a Perv, Don't Worry Crowley Is Too, M/M, Other, Sad Wank, Semen on the High Seas, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), good smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseboneologist/pseuds/horseboneologist
Summary: Art from an amazing, life-altering scene from Lazulibundtcake's gorgeous fic.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 18





	Fanart of A Trail of Light and Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazulibundtcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulibundtcake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Trail of Light and Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196946) by [lazulibundtcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulibundtcake/pseuds/lazulibundtcake). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191511456@N03)

Thank you Call_of_the_Ocean for your help with light and shadow! And thank you SenshiStock for posting so many freaking pose references.

**Author's Note:**

> The pose isn't quite what they described, and there were some other details that I tweaked (or missed outright, I'm SORRY) but ffs please just go read their fic it's so lovely and Aziraphale's such a fuckin horndog I have not recovered.
> 
> I'm not kidding it's stellar
> 
> Please let me know if the formatting is weird, I didn't lock the dimensions so it might be squished on small screens or mobile


End file.
